


《Return to the Old Time》

by M_alanore



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_alanore/pseuds/M_alanore
Summary: IF Rudolf can't die.假如鲁道夫死不了。





	《Return to the Old Time》

**Author's Note:**

> “I never know which will come first. Tomorrow or death.”  
“我永远不知道明天或死亡哪一个会先来。”

他在梅耶林行宫中的床上醒来，右手紧握着枪。鲁道夫的碎发乱糟糟的粘在脸颊，还带着浓重的酒味，他刚从梦里醒来，在梦里他的金发情人吻在他身体的每一处。  
唯独忽略了唇。  
宿醉造成的头疼让鲁道夫躺在床上愣愣的看着天花板许久，微弱的阳光透过窗户的间隙照进来，照在他身上。玛丽从门外走进来，穿着黑色长裙，她的脸上洋溢这微笑，那种从怀春少女脸上都可以看到的笑容。这种笑容意味着少女们会为了自己的爱人奉献一切，她们抛弃了所有，追逐自己的爱，像只蝴蝶一样围绕在他身边。  
玛丽也准备好了，弯腰看着床上的鲁道夫，她说那个时刻已经到了。随后玛丽的目光投在了鲁道夫的脸庞上，极长的睫毛在他的脸上投下一道道阴影，玛丽自作主张亲在了那里。同时伸手去够鲁道夫手中的枪。  
她流着泪，接下去的事情两人心知肚明，但事到临头玛丽又流露出一丝恐惧，她希望面前这位王储能伸手搂住自己，这样她也能重新找到勇气。但鲁道夫一直望着窗外，要冲出胸膛却不是玛丽的名字，照进来的光又多了一丝。玛丽更清楚的看见他饱含期待的双眼。  
“你准备好了吗？”玛丽改摇鲁道夫的胳膊，把头埋进他的颈窝发出闷闷的声音，“鲁道夫，你准备好了吗？”  
回答她的是鲁道夫将枪口塞进自己的嘴里，他的目光终于从窗户移回来。  
两声枪响惊动了林中的鸟，它们惊叫着飞上天空。

一阵黑暗之后，他在自己的行宫中醒来。  
鲁道夫整个人僵住了，那位朋友，他暗夜的守护者这次居然忽略了他的祈求。外厅的舞会还在举行，人影斑驳。鲁道夫为此感到有点可悲， 他拥有什么？自诩充满诗意的欲望，随后被自己的软弱伤害。  
痛苦已经找上门，解脱的通道却迟迟不肯为他敞开大门。  
“Der Tod……”  
还记得孩童时期乖顺的窝在他的怀抱，往后鲁道夫多次回顾这段记忆看着那个小小的身影在黑暗中发抖，那个不算温暖的怀抱曾是他的一切。每次看到这总会让他的胃紧紧的揪在一起，以致难以呼吸。鲁道夫也永远无法对所有人承认，同样也无法说服自己。鲁道夫爱上了死亡。  
他举枪，这次他没有等玛丽来。砰的一声，正中胸口。

“Der Tod…Der Tod！”年幼的鲁道夫深陷在松软的床上，他害怕黑夜却将月光迎进房内，只为等待一个身影能划破生锈的夜空，要么是母亲，亦或者是金发的死神。无助的缄默几乎是他挥之不去的梦魇，即使这样他还是会紧紧抱住即将离去的身躯。“不要离开我。”鲁道夫清楚的感受到自己不断加速的心跳，于是他一跃起身，用那双瘦小的手阻止死神的去路，“请不要离开。”  
然后到鲁道夫向死亡妥协，死神似乎再没有来过。当然他的任务也不是驯养一位王储，对于死神来说王储也不过与别人没有什么两样。  
“我听说你早已逃离他们的掌控?”鲁道夫在黑暗中听到有声音在说。  
“是，他们抓不到我了。再也不可能，现在到以后。”  
他逃了三十年，寻找了三十年，然后发现只有一个办法。他开始渴望死神的亲吻，将自己献祭。  
寂静之中，鲁道夫的死亡无人关注，他一次又一次的从枪口下醒来。黑天使从天上冲下来，带来了猩红的气流，双手伸出，要去拥抱。  
他们不是死神。  
一位黑天使的黑色羽毛飘落在鲁道夫额头。  
他是不是死神？  
这一切让鲁道夫口干舌燥，死亡已经毫无意义，这让他绝望。  
“家国的存亡与我何关？！阴影捂住我的咽喉，很快就要窒息。我连自己都无力拯救，却可笑的想要驯服洪流。”  
鲁道夫觉得自己不过是母亲另一个不屈于夜的梦，但其实谁都清楚，他从来没有忘记自己对黑暗的恐惧，他终究不是他母亲。  
“我站在躯体外看自己，灵魂颤颤巍巍的伸手。”

而彻底的孤独消磨了鲁道夫最后的意识，逐渐放弃呼唤死神。他走遍全城去寻找下一个恶魔，那些未被消化的清晨、呕吐者宣称自己吃掉了星辰。他听说那些走投无路的赌徒们会在交叉路口埋下骨头，把自己的生命送给恶魔审视。  
他畏惧黑暗，畏惧疼痛，却不畏惧死亡，在死亡中他可以寻找到一处平静的庇佑。想到这些，他又一次起身，屏气凝神的将装有自己乳牙的盒子埋进泥土。  
他期待恶魔的到来，交易，能解救他的唯有恶魔的交易。  
夜风吹过树林发出沙沙沙的声音，那些转瞬即逝的念头吞噬着他的理智，传说邪恶的树精灵会在残缺的月光下纠缠，不幸的人们看到后会成为那些阴暗的坟墓，灵魂则磕磕绊绊的行走，脚下渗着血迹。  
有东西神秘莫测的潜伏在阴影下， “你在寻找什么？”  
“永恒的平静。”强压下要跳出口腔的心跳，凝神企图看清楚是谁在那里讲话。入目的只有一头火红色的头发，在夜风中飞舞宛如拥有呼吸，并自如、鲜活且张扬。  
“我想摆脱这个身份，尽管我的心中依旧充满疑惑，失去这个身份没有那些纠缠的责任，我会是谁？我将拿什么样的视线来探索黑暗？”  
而恶魔却笑了起来，开始很克制后来却越笑越癫狂，惊动静谧的夜晚，“可是你只能是皇太子，也只是皇太子。你的名字并不重要，你还是你，只是却连死神面都见不到的鲁道夫。”  
夜空又一次寂静，鲁道夫在黑色的坟墓中颤抖，事情的终点即将来临！这场盛大的虚无终将能结束，如同被吹满气的气球突然炸裂，再找不到一丝粉末。  
恶魔用那枯枝般的手指点上鲁道夫的额头，乘着月光，狂喜涌上他的双眼，下一刻枯枝却放下自己手。“你没有东西来和我交换。”  
“灵魂是我们交换的筹码，而你却把灵魂放入你狭小的许愿瓶中。”

“死神期待着你重拾希望，或许你该满足他。”


End file.
